Fairy Godmother
The Fairy Godmother is Cinderella's fairy godmother who helped her get to the ball in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its sequels. She has appeared in all three Cinderella motion pictures. Over the years, the Fairy Godmother has become the most famous and popular character from the film (after Cinderella herself). She is voiced by Verna Felton in the film, Russi Taylor in the modern animation and Jane Carr in some theme park entertainment. Characteristics The Fairy Godmother is very sweet and kind and a motherly type of person. She cares about people and loves to make her god-daughter, Cinderella, happy as well as her friends. She is also a little bit absent minded, as she almost sent Cinderella on her way without fixing her dress. Appearances ''Cinderella'' After her ugly stepsisters cruelly destroyed the dress she planned on wearing to the ball, Cinderella ran out to the backyard of her stepmother, Lady Tremaine's chateau. There, she broke down in sorrow as she now has no way of getting to the ball, beginning to lose her faith in dreams. However, her faith is still strong enough to summon her Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother explains that she has arrived to help Cinderella in her time of distress. To get her to the ball, she transformed an ordinary pumpkin into a carriage. She attempted to turn Lucifer into something, but he fled, and it is unknown what he would have transformed into, or if he managed to dodge it. She then turned Cinderella's horse, Major, into a coachmen, and her dog Bruno into the footman. Cinderella's mice friends became the horses for the carriage, and the Fairy Godmother bestowed a beautiful white dress upon Cinderella, complete with two glass slippers. The slippers are actually enchanted, and are only able to fit the foot of Cinderella. Before she departs, the Fairy Godmother gives Cinderella a word of caution: at the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will return to normal. Grateful for the gifts anyway, Cinderella thanks her Fairy Godmother, and happily rides off to the ball as Fairy Godmother bids her farewell. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' In the second installment of the Cinderella series, Cinderella ll: Dreams Come True, the Fairy Godmother is shown at the very beginning telling the story of Cinderella to the mice. Jaq, Gus, and the other mice, then decide to create a storybook of their own, reflecting on various events that occurred since they first arrived at the castle. The Fairy Godmother happily assists the mice in creating the book, and actually appears in the second story: Tall Tail. Here, Jaq desperately wants to help Cinderella with her daily duties around the castle, but because of his small size, he cannot. Soon enough, Fairy Godmother appears and offers to help Jaq by turning him into a human, Sir Hugh, which he accepts. However, he causes more trouble as a human, than he ever did as a mouse. In the end of the segment, Fairy Godmother returns again, changing Jaq back into a mouse. Though he learned a great lesson from his human adventure, Jaq apparently grew a disliking of magic. In the end of the film, Fairy Godmother helps the mice take their completed book to Cinderella who gladly reads her new book together with the mice. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' In the third installment of the Cinderella film series, Cinderella and Prince Charming are celebrating an entire year together filled with magic and romance. Unfortunately, during the festivities, the Fairy Godmother accidentally loses her wand, which falls into the hands of Anastasia, one of Cinderella's stepsisters. Anastasia quickly takes it to her mother and sister Drizella. As she witnessed Fairy Godmother's magic doings with the wand, she tries to convince her mother and sister that it's magic. Lady Tremaine, and Drizella find the conversation to be absurd until Fairy Godmother arrives, requesting the return of her wand. Anastasia fights her back, accidentally turning their cat Lucifer, into a half goose, half cat hybrid. The astonishing sight convinces Tremaine, and Anastasia accidentally transforms the distracted Fairy Godmother into a stone statue. With the magic of the wand in her hands, and no one to stop her, Lady Tremaine alters time and history, so that Anastasia was the one to fit the slipper. Fortunately, Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus catch on, battles against Lady Tremaine for the wand, and restores the Fairy Godmother. Before the film closes, Fairy Godmother asks if Cinderella and Prince Charming would like to return to their normal lives, but the couple seem happy enough as it is. Category:Main Characters Category:Cinderella (1950 film) Characters Category:Cinderella II Characters Category:Cinderella III Characters